Secrets Can't be Hidden (Working Title)
by Master Of Tricks
Summary: Felicia, the younger sister of Alice, is going to Jasper to spend the school year there! But Alice has a secret, that she won't let Felicia know. How will the freshman fare throughout a year filled with giant robots, adventures, and a war? Find out in this fanfic! (I don't do well with suspense, do I?) Rated T just in case..
1. Chapter 1

** A/N Hello fellow readers! *waves* This is the beginning of an adventure, that sadly isn't real. **_**If only... **_**So yeah, catch you all at the end! **

**Disclaimer: Transformers Prime belongs to Hasbro. My OCs belong to yours truly. **

**And pardon my grammar. We're just going to blaaaammmme something, and sneak into the shadows...**

Another summer, well spent here in Chicago. My sister came out here from Nevada to spend her week off, with me, Felicia. Alice told me of the wonderful town of Jasper, and how the neighbors are very kind. I wonder how people can live in the desert. My mom seemed to care a lot about how my sister is doing working-wise, though. My sister graduated college, with the high hopes of getting a job in the medical field. And she did. She now works as a surgeon at Jasper Hospital.

I'd never actually cared for the medical field though. I found myself attracted to technology. I've always wanted to design a video game for the big companies like Nintendo or Sega. I guess idolizing Luigi is quite strange, according to the kids at school, who either never heard of Mario, or people who just want a reason to get at me. Not that I'm the 'peasant' at school, but I'm like a 'knight', who is willing to serve royalty. I'm willing to accept the words of hate, because I can't feel them. It's like my armor is protecting me.

Before I get sappy, let's try to get back on plot, shall we? Anyways, during dinner at a restaurant on the first night of my sister's stay at our house, my sister was talking about the cool fundraisers that the school district in Jasper does, and I got a funny feeling stirring in my stomach. _Hope._ I seemed to know what she was hinting at. Was she planning to ask me if I wanted to go to Nevada? If she is, then by the name of my unborn child (which I plan to name, if a boy, Daniel. And don't worry, I'm not pregnant.), make it happen. Based on what I've heard, I'd give the town a rating of 8.5/10.00 because of unspoken information I am eagerly awaiting. When she talks of her friends, she seems to leave a gaping hole. A big hole with a dark secret. When I pry, she gets annoyed, like always. One day, I'll find out why, soon.

Finally, Alice's lock onto me, as she inhales. I looked up, trying to contain the smile that was about to break out. She noticed this, before laughing softly. "Mom and I have a surprise for you. But it seems that you know already." she said, smiling.

"Am I going to Nevada?" I asked, with excitement in my voice.

"Yes, for the _year_" Mom replied for my sister, as they both watched as I almost let out a scream of joy. Everyone in the surrounding tables looked at us with a questioning look. I bit my bottom lip to contain the happiness. "Whoa, you're acting like we're going to Hollywood, Feli." my sister said, calling me by my nickname.

"_It's almost like that Alice_," I whispered, "_I'm going to get out of hometown Chicago._"

~Later~

2 bags and a suitcase containing a half of my wardrobe piled up in the hallway next to my doorway. Soon I came out, my laptop bag slung over my shoulder, filled with my laptop, and it's necessities. On my other shoulder, I had a tote bag filled with a few books, my camera, and it's charger. _Totally prepared. _My Mom raised her eyebrow quizzically, as I tried to haul all of my luggage into the living room. Soon Alice joined me. She had only one suitcase. She looked at the mess of my luggage.

"Be a darling and help carry my stuff." I said as handed her my suitcase and one of my bags. She face-palmed, but took the bag and suitcase. I soon heard my Mom, who was tearing up like she did when my sister graduated High School. I rolled my eyes jokingly as she commentated on how her baby was growing up so fast. "I'm only going to be gone for a year Mom." I laughed as she mauled me in hugs. I almost fell over at the unexpected attack of love from Marie, my dog. "Goodbye girl, I'm going to miss you too." I said to my German Shepherd. She whimpered sadly, before laying down, giving me puppy eyes, begging me to stay. I gave her a last look of sympathy as Mom ushered us out of the door.

We loaded up the car, mostly being me loading it, as per the words of Mom: _Your stuff, you load it_. I plopped in the back seat after my deed had been fulfilled. "Bye house." I whispered amongst other things. Soon, we were on the highway, further away from home, closer to Jasper. The radio poured out Queen, which lulled me to relaxation.

_I'm just a poor boy and nobody loves me.  
He's just a poor boy from a poor family,  
Spare him his life from this monstrosity._

I hadn't realized how loud I was singing until I snapped out of my state by my sister, who was looking at me. 'You sing fantastically. Have you been taking chorus?" she asked. I nodded. I had joined the choir, because it turns out, singing soothes my stress. Someone suggested Choir to me because they had like my singing. And I took that chance, and voila! Now got the pops something to envy about me.

Soon, the car came to a stop. We were here. At Chicago O'Hare International. I'm now leaving Chicago. I'm going to miss Mom, Marie, my friends, and the deep dish pizzas they serve at my favorite pizzeria. _Yes the pizzas_. I was about to get nostalgia when I handed a bag. "Come on Feli. Jasper awaits." Alice said, as the trio made of us walked in. We got through the lines after what seemed to be a hour. As soon as I knew it, me and my sister were walking away from my mom, who was teary-eyed. We then boarded the plane. I turned, and looked at Chicago for the last time.

But what I would never know was that this year was going to be a year filled with giant robot aliens, a war, and _tons of adventure. _This was going to be a load of fun.

** A/N YEAH WE BE DONE WITH THE FIRST CHAPTER. WOOT! So what do you all think? Please no flaming, but I do accept critiques, as it'll improve my writing! **

**Signing out- Master of Tricks. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi my friends! I'm sorry for the long wait. I now have one follow and favorite for this fanfiction! *dances a little* It's not impressive, I know, but it's worth it. So anyhow, enjoy the second chapter of the only fanfic on my profile... See y'all at the end! **

** Pardon my grammar please! I'm going to blame the world, and sneak away.**

** Disclaimers: I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS PRIME, WHICH BELONGS TO HASBRO. I ONLY OWN MY CHARACTERS.**

An exhausting 3 hours passed on the plane, which involved me tuning in onto my daily dose of Glee, which I had downloaded onto my phone. Alice had decided to just spend time sleeping, on my shoulder, which made my shoulder ache. I ended up soon sleeping too, resting in a rather awkward position, with my head resting on my sister's head. I woke up immediately when the plane landed. I woke my sister up, shaking her arm.

She yawned, stretching her arms. Her bright brown eyes had fluttered as she smiled at me. "Ready?" she asked. I grinned, like if I was five. She laughed, before we walked down the aisle of the plane. When we exited the plane, I was greeted with the high temperatures of outside and regretted wearing my jacket. I thought I would break into a sweat within seconds. My laptop bag and tote bag had been with my person, because of the fear of having my electronics break. As we stepped into the airport, I felt the cool air conditioner welcome me. We walked rather fast, mainly me leading, as we were heading into the main area.

Then I heard Alice's name being called, before Alice waved and smiled, in a way I never seen her do before. I soon followed her, trying to catch up, weaving through the waves of people. I finally found her, before almost breaking into a fit of laughter. She was hugging a boy around her age, who was obviously surprised. Standing beside the boy, was a girl who looked like the boy. The boy in question had strawberry blonde hair, which was a bit wavy. He was slightly masculine, which he had covered with a white shirt and neon blue jacket. He soon returned my sister's hug. The girl, had the blonde hair like her brother, but wore a light blue shirt and didn't show any signs of masculinity. The most shocking feature about the two was the blue pupils. The girl had the brighter out the two, which reminded me of electric things for some reason, while the boy's was slightly darker, but still bright. The girl had noticed me, and then a quick moment of "Whoa-What-The-Fudge?" came across her face. She looked at my sister, and back at me.

"Sorry to ruin the moment, but are you sure this is your sister?" the girl asked. I rolled my eyes. I knew someone was going to ask that. When ever I'm introduced as Alice's sibling, people get confused. It's because of what my skin color is. I am the carbon copy of my Dad, Mom says. I had adopted his silky black hair, the hazel eyes, and the olive skin. Mom also said I had his sailor's mouth, his singing voice, and the smirk. I never remembered my dad truly, only the memories of hearing of a male's voice, singing lullabies. My Mom had left Dad, for unknown reasons. I think it was because my Dad was in a gang or mafia... On the other hand, my sister had gotten my Mom's red hair, the freckles, and the beautifulness of my Mom. The only thing she had from Dad was his brown eyes. That was the own way to figure out our connection.

Before Alice answered, I blurted out suddenly, "Yes, I'm the goddamn sister of Alice!" I hadn't realized I was glowering at the girl, until I heard my sister break out into a giggle. "Come on _Dad_; better get our luggage, before you really get mouthy." I glared at my sister. "Why _yes_, sister." I said, before groaning a little. I put out my hand, "My name is Felicia, but you can call me Feli for short." The girl smiled a little, before shaking my hand. "I'm Scotia, and my brother, or your sister's boyfriend, is Scott." I cringed when I heard boyfriend. I turned quickly to my sister. "Don't be mushy around me, and don't take his soul!" I said, being serious jokingly, before taking off, toward the suitcase carousel, Scotia laughing as I heard my sister complain.

~Later~

"So, Scotia, you're going to chaperone Feli's decorating trip, and while you two are running about, Scott and I are going to do an errand. Have fun!" I smiled softly as Alice handed me 50 dollars. "Thanks." I said. Scotia looked offended. "Why are you volunteering me to chaperone the field trip." It was silent for a moment, as I watched Scott glare at his sibling. She finally made an O shape, before nodding. "Okay then, alright Feli, let's go to the mall!" Scotia declared.

**So this was shorter than usual guys, and I apologize for that. XD Next chapter reveals Team Prime and the amazing adventures at the mall with Scotia and Nova. Oh yeah, Scott is Nova, and Scotia is Avon, the siblings that are my OCs. I hope you enjoyed, please follow, favorite, and review. But no flames please, but give me critique! Like I have said, it'll help greatly. **

** Signing out, Master of Tricks~**


End file.
